This invention involves compact disk (CD) labels, specifically index print labels for CDs that are used to store photographs.
Recent technology makes it possible to digitize and store photographic images on digital media such as compact disks (CDs). Problems arise when a user wishes to find a particular photographic image on a CD. Unlike the negatives of the past, it is not possible to determine by looking at the disk which photographs are stored on it. When a user has several CDs with 24 or 36 images on each. It is difficult and time consuming to locate a specific image.
Though it is possible to get a small print containing thumbnail images and put this print in the jewel case that holds the CD, many times a CD becomes separated from its jewel case. In some instances, CDs are not stored in jewel cases at all but rather in other types of CD holders which contain only a place for the CD, but not any accompanying information or literature that goes along with it. In other instances, the CD is taken out of its jewel case but not returned to it, or returned to the wrong one.